


Of Lists, Spies and Paths Not Taken

by MirandaBeth



Category: Press Gang
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaBeth/pseuds/MirandaBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She’s quite nice, though, your friend Sarah," said Kenny from behind his science textbook in the library, casually and apropos of nothing.  (Set pre-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lists, Spies and Paths Not Taken

"She’s quite nice, though, your friend Sarah," said Kenny from behind his science textbook in the library, casually and apropos of nothing. "Isn’t she?"

"Well of course she’s nice, Kenny," Lynda said without looking up from the article she was writing. "I wouldn’t be friends with her if she wasn’t nice."

"You mean, _she_ wouldn’t be friends with _you_ ," Kenny said absently. "Yeah, but I mean, she’s a really nice girl, isn’t she."

Lynda put her pen down. "Oh, Kenny, _no_ ," she said. "Not _again_. I can’t take another one of your pathetic crushes."

"I don't have pathetic crushes!"

"Don't start me, Kenny, you know I have a list."

"Just because you're too self-absorbed to even notice other people, let alone like them," he returned sulkily. "Anyway, don't add her to your _list_ , it's not- I’m just, you know. Thinking. Has she ever mentioned me at all?"

Lynda gave him a thoughtful look. "She has, actually."

"Yeah?" Kenny couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

"Yeah. She said…" Lynda looked pensively to one side. "She said she had no time at all for guys who refuse to take a few risks for the magazine."

"Lynda!" Kenny hissed. "I told you, I am not breaking into Sullivan's office! You know perfectly well he's not an MI6 spy sent to infiltrate the school-"

"Oh, right, so why does he always know when I'm bending the truth about my homework?"

"Lynda, you don't even put any _effort_ into your excuses any more! Even Cavendish can tell when you're lying. I heard you in Maths the other day – your _goldfish_ ate it? Really?"

"Well it's none of their business whether or not I do my schoolwork! Besides, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Your pathetic excuses for not getting more involved in our magazine! Kenny, anyone would think you didn't want to help…"

It was only long afterwards that Kenny realised they'd managed to get off topic.

But somehow, the original subject never came up again.

Lynda was quite careful about that.


End file.
